paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GameZone1/Enemy ideas
i get bored also badge =The U.S. Armed Forces= With several of the FBI's Most Wanted running rampant, the FBI Director dead, and the Payday Gang nigh-unstoppable and expanding their heisting to the rest of the states, the government's decided to bring out the big guns. Overview U.S. Armed Forces units, whom I am calling military units or military from this point on for ease, are the toughest non-special, non-map specific units in the game, with only Maximum Force Responders and GenSec Elite SWAT ranking close. Not only can they take quite a beating, capable of surviving even direct-impact grenades, they are also harder to dominate than law enforcement. And even if one does manage to make them surrender, they are also hard to convert, with most units having around a 30% chance of resisting persuasion attempts. If a player fails to convert them, they cannot try to persuade them again, but other players with the Joker skill can. However, the chance of failing increases with each attempt, with a fourth attempt having a 70% chance to fail. Some units have an increased chance of resistance, and some are unable to be converted altogether. Military units are generally only sent in on Very Hard difficulty and above, when heavy firepower is required. However, there are some heists where they'll be sent in regardless of difficulty because of the circumstances, these being: *The Bomb Heists *Firestarter Days 1 and 2 *Golden Grin Casino *Hotline Miami *Hoxton Breakout *Hoxton Revenge *Meltdown *Rats Day 3 *Transport: Train Heist *Watchdogs U.S. Army U.S. Army soldiers are the most common military units. They have the widest health range, and tend to come in packs. With the exception of the Green Beret unit, they are seen using the following weapons: *Signature .40 (with unique mods that turn it into the P228) *Bernetti 9 *Para (with Medium Barrel and Milspec Mag.) *Reinfeld 880 *M1014 (randomly has Collapsed Stock) *IZHMA 12G (rare) *CAR-4 *M308 (with Abraham Body) *AMR-16 (with Milspec Mag.) *KSP (with Long Barrel and Solid Stock) *M240B machine gun *M60 machine gun All U.S. Army soldiers wear green camoflauge clothing and brown combat boots, their skin color may be Caucasian or African, and have about a 1/5 chance to be a female. Beyond that, they may have random defining details, examples being glasses or scars. The following are the various units: Private= Health: 160 (272 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) The Private unit is the second most common U.S. Army unit behind the Corporal, and the weakest unit, with less health than a Maximum Force Responder and the headshot multiplier of a policeman. They also tend to dodge and take cover less than the tougher units. They can be identified by their green camoflauge caps. They appear less on higher difficulties, being almost as uncommon as Warrant Officers on Death Wish. Private units tend to use pistols and the Reinfeld 880. |-|Specialist= Health 200 (340 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 2x (1.5x on Death Wish) The Specialist unit is the in-between the Private and the Corporal in terms of durability, but rarer than both. Stats-wise, they are essentially Maximum Force Responders without bullet-blocking armor. They can be differentiated from Corporals by them possessing a combat helmet but little body armor. Like the Private, they appear less on higher difficulties. Specialists don't have any preferred weapon, all weapons have an equal chance to be used by them. |-|Corporal= Health: 225 (383 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 2x (1.5x on Death Wish) The Corporal unit is one of the two most common U.S. Army units, and, unlike the Private, remains the most common throughout every difficulty. They can be identified by having a combat helmet and a kevlar vest. Corporals lean toward assault rifles, shotguns, and the modified Para. |-|Sergeant= Health: 260 (442 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 1.8x (1.45x on Death Wish) The Sergeant unit spawns with a pack of four other weaker units, these units having a high chance of being all Privates on difficulties below Very Hard, and always being Corporals on Death Wish. When killed or dominated, any and all soldiers in their pack still alive and all enemies within a meter radius become more suspectible to intimidation. They can be distinguished from other units by their black goggles, similar to those seen on Blue SWAT, and their Heavy Ballistic Vests. Sergeants prefer to use assault rifles and LMGs. |-|Warrant Officer= Health: 300 (510 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) The Warrant Officer is a rarer unit that, like Sergeants, spawns with a squad of four units made up of Privates, Specialists, and Corporals, usually all Corporals. Also like Sergeants, killing or dominating Warrant Officers make their pack and all enemies within a certain radius more suspectible to intimidation, but to a greater effect, and within a meter radius. They can easily be told apart from other units by their black Stetson caps and possession of a Ballistic Vest. Attempts to convert Warrant Officers are more likely to fail than other units, with a first attempt having a 50% chance of failing, and a fourth having a 90% chance. Warrant Officers tend to use shotguns over other weapons. |-|Lieutenant= Health: 350 (595 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 5x (3.75x on Death Wish) The Lieutenant is the least common Army unit, and the most durable. Like Sergeants and Warrant Officers, they spawn with a pack of three Corporals. What is note-worthy is that they can survive a direct hit from a grenade launcher on any difficulty, even if they will only be left with a sliver of health on difficulties below Death Wish. To compensate for their high amount of health, they have a higher headshot multiplier than any other Army unit. If dominated, they can never be converted. They can be told apart from other units by their black peaked caps and their Heavy Ballisic Vests. The effects of their death or domination is much greater than that of Sergeants and Warrant Officers; if one is killed, their squad and all enemies within a meter radius are more suspectible to intimidation, and one of their squad units may randomly throw their arms up in surrender, at which point they can be turned into a hostage. If the Lieutenant is intimidated into even just putting their arms up, their squad will surrender in unison. Because these units voluntarily surrendered, they do not count to the total of enemies that are dominated, and it can be possible, but extremely difficult, to have enemies as hostages at once. However, this will not allow for the players to have more than 4 Jokered enemies at the same time. Lieutenants tend to use assault rifles, LMGs, and the modified Para. |-|Green Beret= Health: 320 (544 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) The Green Berets are tough, rare Army units. They are much more aggressive than other units, harder to dominate, and, like Lieutenants, cannot be converted. Unlike the other units, they use their own set of weaponry: *Bernetti 9 *Para (with Railed Handguard, Milspec Mag., and Standard Stock) *Reinfeld 880 *Eagle Heavy *CAR-4 *M308 *KSP (with Long Barrel and Solid Stock) *M240B machine gun Aside from their different weaponry, they can be identified by their eponymous green berets and Ballistic Vests. They may also have balaclavas. 75th Ranger Regiment Health: 340 (578 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 2.8x (2x on Death Wish) 75th Ranger Regiment units are technically Army units, but due to a number of differences between Army soldiers and Rangers, Rangers are classified as separate from the Army in-game. They are around as common as the Army's Green Beret units, are rarely not seen in packs, and like the Green Berets, are harder to dominate than other units and cannot be converted. They use the following weapons: *Chimano 88 *Bernetti 9 *Reinfeld 880 *Eagle Heavy *CAR-4 *FN SCAR-L *KSP (with Railed Foregrip) *M240B machine gun Rangers wear gray digital camoflauge outfits, tactical vests, brown combat boots, and, unlike Army units, are exclusively male and don't have defining features beyond skin color, which can be Caucasian or African. They may wear either tan berets or combat helmets like most Army units. What headwear they possess does not affect their headshot multiplier. 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta Health: 400 (680 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 2.5x (1.8 on Death Wish) The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, more commonly known as the Delta Force, is a branch of the U.S. Army, and its units are the toughest military units in the game, surpassing all but the Bulldozer, Captain Winters, his shield squad, and map-specific opponents in durability. Its units are one of the rarest, if not the rarest military units, and are extremly difficult to dominate, and cannot be converted whatsoever. In fact, there is an achievement specifically for the domination of a Delta Force unit. Additionally, they are extremely accurate with their weaponry, with sniper-like precision, only topped by actual Snipers. They only spawn on Overkill and Death Wish difficulty, only spawning on lower difficulties when the situation calls for it, and even then they'll be a rare sight on Very Hard and below. They will not spawn whatsoever on Normal difficulty. They spawn in what could be called "waves": During assaults, one group at a time, squads ranging from 4 to 12 units are deployed, and when members of the group split up either for tactical advantage or for covering more objectives, they do so in groups of at least two. When that squad is wiped out, the next squad is deployed around 10 seconds after, with a number of personnel within the 4-12 range. The cycle repeats as the groups are wiped out, until the amount of ready squads is diminished, which is a minimum of 3, at most 6 on Death Wish, though rare. After the assault is over, they spawn randomly in groups ranging from 2 to 7, with the same purpose as the FBI Hostage Rescue Team. Unlike other military units, they will prioritize doing the following over engaging the heisters, usually only engaging in combat when absolutely necessary or once the below "objectives" are cleared: *Freeing hostages (including dominated enemies) *Delaying the crew's progress (jamming drills, turning off power, etc.) *A number of lootbags are secured (varies depending on heist) They use the following weaponry: *Crosskill (with Bling Grip) *Bernetti 9 *Reinfeld 880 *CAR-4 *AMR-16 (with Milspec Mag.) *Heckler & Koch HK416 *Brenner 21 (with Long Barrel and Ergo Grip) (rare) *M240B machine gun Delta Force units may have one of two appearances: *Civilian with Lightweight Ballistic Vest and combat boots *Murkywater PMC with no markings Because they can look like civilians, players need to be careful at what they are shooting, as misfire can lead to having to pay cleaner costs. This is made an even bigger problem by them focusing on hostage rescue. They are exclusively male and don't have defining features (unless dressed as a civilian) beyond skin color, which can be Caucasian or African. U.S. Coast Guard U.S. Coast Guard units are only sent in on certain heists, usually involving water. Like other military units, they will only be seen on Very Hard difficulty or above, unless military units are sent in on these heists on lower difficulty because of the circumstances. Coast Guard units are deployed in the following heists: *Big Oil *The Bomb Heists *Election Day Day 1 *Meltdown *Rats Day 3 *Transport: Harbor *Transport: Train Heist *Watchdogs Day 2 Coast Guard units use the following weapons: *Signature .40 (with unique mods turning it into the P229R) *Para (with Railed Handguard, Milspec Mag., and Standard Stock) (Coast Guard Combatants only) *Reinfeld 880 *CAR-4 *M308 *AMR-16 (with Milspec Mag.) *M240B machine gun Like the U.S. Army units, Coast Guard units' skin color may be Caucasian or African, units have 1/3 chance to be female, and they may have random defining details. Seamen= Health: 175 (298 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) Seamen units are the most common of the two Coast Guard units, and the weakest of the two. They wear light blue shirts, blue jeans, black shoes, and may randomly have ballcaps and blue jackets. |-|Coast Guard Combatant= Health: 200 (340 on Death Wish) Head Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) Coast Guard Combatants are the least common of the two Coast Guard units, but stronger than the Seamen. In addition to the weapons Coast Guard units normally use, they also use modified Para's. They wear utility caps, desert-pattern Camouflauge Utility Uniform, and combat boots like the U.S. Army's units. In The Bomb: Forest, Election Day, Meltdown, and Train heists, they wear boonie hats instead. U.S. Marine Corps U.S. Marine Corps units, also known as Marines, are tough, uncommon military units. Like other military units, they are only deployed on Very Hard difficulty or above except for on heists where military units are deployed regardless of difficulty. They use the following weapons: *Crosskill (randomly has Bling Grip) *Bernetti 9 *Para (with Railed Handguard, Milspec Mag., and Standard Stock) *Colt 9mm SMG *Reinfeld 880 *Locomotive 12G (with Police Shorty Stock) (rare) *M1014 (randomly has Collapsed Stock) *CAR-4 *M308 (with Abraham Body) *AMR-16 (with Milspec Mag.) *KSP (with Long Barrel and Solid Stock) (rare) *M240B machine gun *M27 IAR WIP Category:Blog posts